<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tourney at Evenfall Hall by thedevilchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378954">The Tourney at Evenfall Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken'>thedevilchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Tournaments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Brienne's father says she must marry. A tourney is organised; she'll marry the winner and they'll rule Tarth when Lord Selwyn's gone. An unexpected combatant arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tourney at Evenfall Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts">coaldustcanary</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war, she went home. </p><p>When her father mandated marriage, she scowled but understood. He proposed a tournament; she agreed. She couldn't be a knight herself but she'd marry the best one who'd fight for her. </p><p>As the tourney approached, the campgrounds filled; some came for lesser prizes but most were there for Tarth. One day to go, one final ship landed; one final combattant arrived. He rode a white horse and wore shining gold armour. At that night's feast, Jaime Lannister strode into the hall. </p><p>"Why are you here?" she asked, quietly, behind a pillar. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. </p><p>"No, it's not!"</p><p>He brushed her hair from her face and grinned, toothy like a lion. "I'm here to win this fucking competition," he said. "Unless you prefer I don't?"</p><p>She didn't reply; she gaped instead. He patted her cheek and walked away. Afterwards, she could only wonder at his motive - Tyrion had inherited, but that didn't mean Jaime needed Tarth. </p><p>Day one, after each victory, he kissed his hand to her and smiled. Despite what he'd lost, he was entirely unequalled. </p><p>Day two, he asked to wear her favour. She frowned; he laughed and rode away to win again. </p><p>The final day, he knelt before her. When he asked again, she told him to remove his sword. His swagger faltered when she gave him hers, but he took it nonetheless. It was all she had to give. </p><p>And after, at the victory feast, he asked, "So, will you have me?"</p><p>"You won," she said. "Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Well, then."</p><p>But when he held out his hand, she took it. He smiled, bravado oddly absent. That was when she understood. </p><p>The others came to Tarth for a lordship; Jaime came to Tarth for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>